


End of the Road

by valderys



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost
Genre: Community: bdotp, Crossover, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie always thinks that they'll make it big.  Billy's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bdotp's first drabblefest in 2004.

"Come on – you don't have to leave…"

"Shit. Yes. I do."

"No, you don't – we'll make it. Just one more gig, there'll be a scout at the next one, just hang in there, we'll get an agent and..."

"Charlie there's never anyone. Why would anyone from anywhere turn up to hear Driveshaft play Bradford Working Men's Club?"

There was a silence and Charlie stared at Billy. The sounds of the band packing up echoed in the empty hall, and he watched as Billy swiped a hand over his hair, looking tired and irritable.

"Look, I've been doing this longer than you have. It's not enough any more. I want... Ah, shite."

"Billy..."

"I have to go back to Glasgow tonight, if I'm not going to lose my job."

"It's only a bloody printers – we're going to be bigger than that!"

"Not enough."

Charlie held out his hand, his fingers reaching, their tips covered in callous from the strings, remembered running their roughness over Billy's skin. Remembered him shiver. Remembered making him thrum like his bass.

"It's not enough," Billy repeated, his eyes flat, and walked away.

The ever-playing music in his head stopped, for just a second.

"Bollocks," Charlie whispered.


End file.
